


Knight bus

by Siremele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Siremele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix pensa em Sirius no dia de seu casamento. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight bus

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrita para o projeto _Pictures to burn_ e publicada para o projeto _Cigarettes and Valentines_ , ambos do 6v

Mamãe entra no cômodo em que estou sendo vestida, olha para mim e sorri. Dentro de algumas horas deixarei de ser uma Black e esse é o motivo da alegria dela. Sei que minha partida vai deixá-la orgulhosa, afinal ela vai poder encher a boca para dizer que pariu a mais nova senhora Lestrange. Uma honra, como tantas outras da nobre Casa dos Black, que você nunca compreendeu.

Ela se aproxima da costureira e enche a bruxa de palpites sobre caimento do vestido, iluminação do tecido e sobre as minhas formas, que devem ser adornadas com cuidado para que minha aparência não fique vulgar. Não é a primeira vez que elas têm essa conversa. Eu não tenho o talhe elegante, mamãe diz. Você nunca reclamou de minhas formas, Sirius, muito pelo contrário.

A bruxa que fará meu penteado e maquiagem já está a postos com varinha em punho e bolsa de poções cosméticas aberta, e mamãe muda o foco das reclamações para o meu cabelo. Ela quer que eu esteja perfeita, pois este será um grande dia para todos os Black. Mamãe conseguirá o que quer, e eu só não fico magoada com ela porque eu sei que há boa intenção embutida em suas ações. O que ela não sabe é que eu não estou sendo vestida para meu casamento, e sim para meu funeral.

É o meu grande dia, um dos mais importantes da minha vida. Vou me suicidar hoje, Sirius, e acredito que só você, em meio a todos os que compartilharam da minha existência, sabe disso. Os últimos passos de minha vida serão os que me levarão para o altar. Eu os darei com a resolução de quem vai até a beira de uma estrada e se joga na frente de um Knight bus em movimento em um instante tão exato que nem o motorista mais hábil seria capaz de desviar.

Optei pela morte, e embora eu jamais pudesse prever que um dia estaria buscando-a espontaneamente, sigo em sua direção vestida de branco, não como uma vítima passiva, mas como alguém que trilha o único caminho que lhe restou. Sim, optei pela morte, é verdade, por isso digo que é um suicídio. Morrerei nas perdas que ainda não sofri. Você conhece o motivo de o novo rumo de minha vida ser a morte. Você é o motivo, a perda matriz. Você e sua rebeldia.

Eu não precisaria me lançar à morte agora, quando ainda tenho tanto a viver, Sirius. Eu poderia ser uma Black para sempre, exatamente como eu costumava ser; eu poderia permanecer viva. Você teve a oportunidade de conceder à sua tia o direito de vestir sua primogênita para o leito de núpcias e não para o leito de morte. Mas você é egoísta demais e rejeitou isso, fez tudo errado. Fez as escolhas erradas para você, privou-se de tudo o que poderia ter tido, e, como conseqüência, privou-me também de tudo.

Então despeço-me. À noite, após despir minha mortalha, consumarei o suicídio de Bellatrix Black.


End file.
